A bunch of Roses
by Kenderlyn
Summary: Just a little poemfic from Lady Une's POV.


A Bunch Of Roses  
  
Kenderlyn  
  
I don't own the G-Boys, or the poem `a bunch of roses' which is by Banjo Patterson. This is NOT YAOI!!!! but it is a nice little (hinted)- 13+11 ficcie (I'm sorry all 1+2+1 fans, but I had to get this out, since I was reading me Banjo Patterson book. I promise I'll get the next chapter of Shinigami Rewrites out soon!)  
  
Roses ruddy and roses white,  
  
What are the joys that my heart discloses?  
  
Sitting alone in the fading light  
  
Memories come to me here to-night  
  
With the wonderful scent of the big red roses.  
  
  
A solitary figure sat, features distorted by the flickering of the candle on the table beside her. She turned her head, watching the sleeping child in the room. With a sad smile she brushed back the girl's red hair. She sat back, and her eyes fell on a vase, filled with blood red roses.  
  
Memories come as the daylight fades  
  
Down on the hearth where the firelight dozes;  
  
Flicker and flutter the lights and shades,  
  
And I see the face of a queen of maids  
  
Whose memory comes with the scent of roses.  
  
  
Une sat staring into the candle's flame, and remembered the last time she saw the love of her life, in a mobile suit in Space, shortly before his death, at the hands of a Gundam Pilot. She smiled sadly. "You died as you wished Treize Sama." She sat looking at the picture of Marimaia's father. Her eyes softened.  
  
Visions arise of a scene of mirth,  
  
And a ball-room belle that superbly poses --  
  
A queenly woman of queenly worth,  
  
And I am the happiest man on earth  
  
With a single flower from a bunch of roses.  
  
The woman entered the classroom, her first day at the academy. She watched the other students thoughtfully, and wondered if she would ever fit into the armed forces. She saw a tall upperclassman, and watched as he defended a blond boy her own age from a bully. She smiled at this, he was a noble man. She sighed as she watched, and walked away towards the rosegardens.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady, I have not seen you here before. Are you a new student?" she turned. The chivalrous man from before stood beside her.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I thought as much. May I ask you your name?"  
  
"Of course, My name is Une."  
  
"A pleasure, Lady Une, I am Treize Khushrenada." He bent, and plucked a single red rose from the bush in front of them. "For you dear Lady, Until we meet again." She smiled, and he was gone before she could thank him. With a secret smile, she lifted the rose to her face, and allowed the scent to overcome her senses. `Perhaps, I can survive here. I will become worthy of his attention'  
  
  
Only her memory lives to-night --  
  
God in His wisdom her young life closes;  
  
Over her grave may the turf be light,  
  
Cover her coffin with roses white --  
  
She was always fond of the big white roses.  
  
"Oh Treize. Marimaia needs you. A young girl is here, and she needs her father very much." Une bent her head to the rose she held in her hand. "I will try to raise her in the way you would wish, Treize, but it is very difficult." Her mind slipped back.  
  
"Lady. Would you join me? In OZ?"  
  
"Treize... I..." He smiled, and Une knew she would give him all he wanted.  
  
She sighed, remembering the events and discussions that had led to her split personality. "I do try Treize. But is it enough?" She glanced up.  
  
"Director Une. Visiting hours are over."  
  
"Yes, of course. I must have lost track of time." She smiled again, and extinguished the candle. Rising to her feet, she went to the bedside. "Sleep well, Marimaia, I will return tomorrow, and maybe I will take you to see your father's grave." She whispered. With a soft kiss to the young girl's forehead, Une left the hospital room. `I will try, Treize Sama.'  
  
  
Such are the visions that fade away --  
  
Man proposes and God disposes;  
  
Look in the glass and I see to-day  
  
Only an old man, worn and gray,  
  
Bending his head to a bunch of roses.  
  
[1]Kenderlyn  
  
[2]back  
  
11-12-01  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:kenderlyn@iprimus.com.au?subject=RE:%20A%20Bunch%20Of%20Roses  
2. http://uk.geocities.com/kenderlyn_burrfoot/Oneshots/index.htm 


End file.
